Random and Regular Days in Smash Mansion
by Burning Light and Crystal
Summary: Ever wonder what happens outside the game's limits? Well, it's more random then you think! RATED T FOR SWEARS. Chapter 5: Gamer Boys. ALTERNATE TITLE: Bowser Has Terrible Luck.
1. Comic Con Mishap

Random and Regular Days in Smash Mansion

**Welcome to (yet another) randomness fic!**

**Alright, before I continue, here's the deal. There will be characters that are NOT in the Tournaments that will appear.**

**GASP I know, it sounds farfetched. But sure, Blaze and the rest of the Sonic Girls will appear. Malon, Daisy, Rosalina, Viridi and many other characters will probably be making an appearance and stay for a while.**

**Also, I take story requests! Yay! So you can either ask:**

**What character you want to see in the next chapter.**

**What moment of hilarity you want to see.**

**So, that's about it! Oh, and I won't be taking ALL requests I see, so be warned! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters that appear in certain video games or the Super Smash Bros series. I do however own, well, whatever characters I say I own!**

Chapter Uno: Comic Con Mishap

It was a day of half excitement, half dread.

T'was the day of Comic Con coming to Smashville.

Now, most people would be happy about this, for Comic Con was a place where you could get many sorts of DVDs, Manga, Costumes and Video Games. But for the male smashers, it only brought pure fear. For it was the meeting place for one of the most feared horrors in the existence of life.

Fangirls.

OF COURSE THE GUYS WERE SCARED OF THEM. THEY'RE TERRIFYING ONCE THEY SPOT ONE OF THE MALE SMASHERS. Link, Ike, Marth and some others had been running and hiding from them for a long time now.

Link, for example, had been hiding since Ocarina of Time came. Whoever in the Sacred Realm came up with that design for him should be hanged, burnt on a wooden stake and stabbed in face repeatedly (His words, not mine.).

So, if they're afraid of Fangirls, why are all the male smashers going to Comic Con? This was the very question the female smashers asked them the day Comic Con came…

….

"So, Link, remind me again why you and the other guys are going to Comic Con when you DISTINCTLY SAID that the place was Fangirl paradise and you'd never set foot in there?" Zelda demanded, crossing her arms and glaring fiercely at Link. The guys had gotten all their currencies and were preparing to set out for the Convention Center when they were confronted by the girls.

"For Farore's sake-Zelda, I told you already! It's all about popularity. We buy some stuff, get some stuff for free, charge people money for our autographs and run like hell if we see any Fangirl mobs coming our way! After we're done, we're going to come straight back here, no side trips!" explained Link for the twenty-first time. Link was already lagging behind the group now, with only Pit and Sonic still with him. Pit was hugging Samus (Not very secretive about their relationship, huh?) while Sonic was awkwardly watching them as he counted his rings. Crystal had led the other girls into the lobby to wait for their arrival.

"Sigh, fine, you can go. But ONLY if you PROMISE to come back before midnight." said Zelda sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." said Link, running outside just as Sonic and Pit exited. Zelda walked into the lobby and watched as the guys boarded a bus headed for the Convention Center until they were out of sight. Zelda sighed as she thought of Link's safety and sanity that would hopefully not be changed after this The lobby was where smashers and guests usually waited for someone they were expecting, so it was a nice, cozy room with dozens of chairs and a big table with magazines in the center. It had a fireplace (Which, to the joy of everyone, was extinguished for the summer) and some potted plants could be seen here and there. The other girls had all piled into chairs and were preparing to start a game of charades. Sighing once again, Zelda decided to join them, for it was the only thing she could do. There were none of the magazines she liked there, so she basically sat there and prayed to the Hylian goddesses that Link and the guys would return soon.

5 HOURS LATER…

The clock bonged for one o clock in the morning. Zelda kept her eyes on Crystal as she did her charades bit. Nobody had been able to figure out what she had been doing so far. Crystal was waving her fist in the air and randomly bumping into things as she played an invisible instrument. "Er… A drunken musician?" guessed Zelda, for she was the only one who hadn't given up yet. Crystal facepalmed at Zelda's response and shook her head no. "Well, that's my last guess. I give up. What WERE you Crystal?" asked Zelda, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation.

"Wow, you guys suck at guessing! Squidward in a hangover!" giggled Crystal. All the girls facepalmed at their stupidity. Who else would have chosen such a completely strange thing other than Crystal? Just then, the girls heard the door open and the boys, severely injured, fell inside. All the girls screamed and ran to them, most of them picking up their boyfriends while the others just shook the people from the same series awake.

"What the Reverse World happened to you guys?!" asked Pikachu, who had gotten Lucario on his feet again and had her heart-shaped tail (A common feature for female Pikachus, which she had hidden in the first two smash tournaments) shown.

"WE WERE BEATEN UP BY SAILOR MOON!" cried Marth. All the girls remained silent and halted their efforts to support the guys.

"…Do you think they're high, delusional or psycho?" whispered Pika to Jigglypuff. Unfortunately, Ike overheard Pika and frowned.

"HEY! We're telling the truth! We were just starting phase 3 of our master plan (For those who don't know: Autograph selling) when that… That… SHE-DEVIL came in with all her Guardians or whatever to pile in money too! They thought we were taking all the rich ones away, so they beat us up and threw us into a dumpster! Then the garbage truck came and shipped us away to the dump! And, after that, we had to walk all the way back here!" yelled Ike, making an emphasis on the matter. The girls remained silent.

"…Psycho." whispered Jiggly in response to Pika. Crystal, in the meantime, hadn't gone to help out Kirby or Meta at all. Instead, she was making the Triforce out of Pixos. She absent-mindedly, after finishing her Triforce and waiting for it to dry, worked on decorating a duffel bag. The girls guided the guys back to their rooms and crashed down into their own beds, ready to sleep after waiting for the guys so long. Crystal still sat there, decorating her duffel. She heard a quick knock on the door, as if someone was in a hurry. Crystal put down her duffel (Which now had a detailed drawing of… Er, a Sonaze moment) and opened the door to find Sailor Moon and the other Guardians standing there.

"You got the money? Make it quick, I think the pink guy saw us come in." asked the Guardian of justice herself. Crystal dug around in her hat until she pulled out 15,000 dollars (Cash, I wonder where she got all that?) and handed it the Sailor Mercury.

"There you go. Thanks again for coming here on such short notice." said Crystal, shaking Sailor Pluto's hand.

"No problem! Nothing was happening anyways!" claimed Sailor Chibi Moon. Crystal decided not to mention that a new villain was taking over Tokyo as they spoke. The Planet Guardians bid farewell to Crystal as she happily watched the video of the guys getting beaten up. Unfortunately for her, she decided to watch Marble Hornets before going to bed.

**End of chapter! Yay! Well, that's all for now, so just R&R-**

**Smashers: THERE YOU ARE!**

**WHAT THE-HOW DID YOU ALL GET IN THE FOURTH WALL?!**

**Smashers: The door was open.**

**DAMMIT CRYSTALLLLL (Gets beaten to a pulp by the Smashers)**


	2. Link's Many Masks

**Nothing to say. Crystal and Kirby have a morbid curiosity moment. Just read.**

Chapter 2: Link's Many Masks

It was yet another day in Smashville. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, it was a beautiful day to be outside.

But, for two gaming enthusiasts, it was a great day to be sitting inside, trying to spot various Tropes.

This was exactly what Crystal and Kirby were doing, just sitting inside Crystal's room, playing various games. Currently, they were playing the so called 'Completely Horrible' game _Sonic Unleashed_. Crystal just didn't get why people said it sucked; it was quite a good game with an interesting plot. Kirby had never played it, so Crystal had started it up to show him its plot. Even though she had already played the game, Crystal couldn't help but shudder when she watched the transformation scene.

"Ouch. That really had to hurt. Poor Sonic… I'd say that goes under the Painful Transformation Trope, huh?" said Kirby, almost shedding a tear at his friend's pain.

"Yeah. I wonder if Sonic remembers the pain?" said Crystal, marking it down on her notepad.

"I dunno. Wanna go ask him?" asked Kirby, ready to pause the game.

"Ah, why the Nightmare not?" Crystal hopped off the bed and exited the room as Kirby paused the game and followed her. Eventually, they found Sonic. Crystal knew a surefire way to get Sonic's attention that didn't involve magically producing a chilidog. Crystal motioned for Kirby to follow her lead and ran up to Sonic.

"SONICSONICSONICSONIC!" yelled Crystal, running up to the Blue Blur.

"OHMARIAAMYDONTKILLME" Sonic cried as he ducked underneath a random chair. Crystal and Kirby tried to keep their laughter to a minimum; he REALLY was scared of Amy!

"Nah, it's just Kirby and Crystal Sonic. We wanted to ask you a question: Did it hurt when you turned into a Werehog?" as Crystal asked this, Sonic immediately froze.

"…How did you know about that? I never told ANYONE in the mansion about that!" asked Sonic slowly, a little freaked out.

"Oh, there's a video game about it." replied Kirby happily, knowing ALL about the fourth wall and just wanting TO TICK ME OFF YOU'RE DEAD PUFFBALL!

"WHAT."

"Uh, nothing."

"…Okay? Well, yeah, it hurt transforming INTO one, but transforming OUT was quick and painless. You guys done with the questions? Because Ike, Toon and I are going to steal Meta's mask and use it to play Frisbee." said Sonic, clearly impatient from standing there for more than 3 minutes.

"Yeah yeah, just get it on film. C'mon Kirby, we still have one more game to play." said Crystal, grabbing Kirby by the hand and dragging him up the stairs. Crystal pulled out her GameCube and placed in Majora's Mask.

15 MINUTES LATER…

Kirby shuddered as he heard that awful scream again from the TV. "Ow. I actually feel sorry for Link. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLDDDD" claimed Kirby, throwing his hands in the air. Crystal didn't say a word but grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the basement of Smash Mansion.

"You wanna try on some of Link's masks?" asked Crystal, pushing open a big door that revealed rows and rows of masks. Crystal and Kirby dashed forwards and put on the nearest mask. Crystal was instantly transformed into Zora Crystal, and Kirby… OH DEAR GOD THAT'S JUST WRONG

"…OH MY NOVA! KIRBY THAT'S THE FUNNIEST LOOK I'VE EVER SEEN! GOES TO SHOW YOU; THE GREAT FAIRY MASK NEVER CEASES TO DISSAPOINT!" half shouted Zora Crystal, now struggling to breathe due to all her laughing. Quickly pulling a camera out from nowhere, Zora Crystal snapped a picture and took off her mask, throwing into a nearby corner. Kirby repeated this and they resumed to put on the various masks.

1 HOUR AND 45 MINUTES LATER…

Crystal and Kirby were all done. They had tried on all the masks, not that it hurt or nothing. Crystal and Kirby got up immediately as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh my Nova, its Slendy isn't it? He's gonna kill us!" whispered Kirby, just before being shushed by Crystal. The footsteps became louder, and louder until…

"HEY! WHO BROKE INTO MY MASK STORAGE?!"

Yep, it was none other then skirt boy himself.

"OH NOVA WARPSTAR!" screamed Crystal, summoning a Warpstar for a quick getaway. Kirby immediately hopped on after Crystal and the two raced down the halls, desperately trying to avoid the rapid amount of arrows that were being fired at them.

**Just goes to show you: NEVER go into Links Mask Storage. Next chapter I'll be taking a request, so be prepared! R&R!**


	3. THE Talk

**Okay, I lied. This chapter idea was just too good to pass up, though.**

Chapter 3: THE Talk **(See? SEE?)**

It was another fine day in Smash Mansion. Kirby came walking down to the living room to find all the little Smashers (Toon Link, Lucas, Ness and Pichu) watching TV. "Hey, what are you guys watching?" he asked, seeing the little Smashers transfixed to the program.

"Gravity Falls." replied Pichu, not turning away from the TV. Kirby shrugged and began to walk away…

…Before turning around again when he saw a figure that seemed a bit familiar. "_Eh? I wonder who that guy is. Let's see, tall, slim figure, face hidden, suit on, he kinda looks like-…_" Kirby thought, his eyes widening. "Oh my God OH my God OH MY God OH MY GOD" Kirby screamed, running back to his room. The little Smashers turned, but when they saw nobody there, they kept watching their show.

LATER…

All the adult/teenage Smashers were gathered in the auditorium. Well, except for Kirby, who was still rocking back and forth in his room over the Slender Man look-alike. "May I have everyone's attention?" asked Master Hand. When the Smashers ignored him, he did the best he could do in order to make a glare. "Ahem, everyone be quiet!" everyone ignored him. "HEY! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" the Smashers stopped talking. "Good. Anyways, it's come to my attention that all the younger Smashers have been watching some sort of horror show lately, known as Gravity Falls. It is-apparently-meant for children their age, so I have come to a decision. It is time." all the Smashers shuddered. "Pikachu, you may tell them any way you wish." Pikachu nodded, getting up and going to where the little Smashers were still (STILL) watching Gravity Falls. She paused for a minute, listening on the other Smashers opinions. The only one that remotely interested her was Zelda's comment.

"I just don't get why Master Hand is making such a big deal out of this. Kirby freaks out over the smallest of things. Remember the time he and the rest of Team Mario came to Hyrule for the first time?" Pikachu had to stifle her laughter. How could anyone forget that? She started to lose herself in the memory of the video Sonic had shot…

FLASHBACK/VIDEO:

Mario, Sonic and Kirby were walking around Hyrule field, searching for Link and Zelda. "Where are they? They said they'd meet us here." said Sonic, who was clearly impatient from standing in the same spot for more than ten seconds.

"I'm sure they're coming." said Mario, taking in his surroundings. Kirby had somehow spotted a person sitting in the middle of the field, so he went over to see if the guy was okay.

"Hey Mister? You okay?" asked Kirby, tapping the shrived up human with his hand.

Yeah, it didn't end well.

The ReDead jumped onto Kirby and began to slowly murder him. "HOLY CRAP!" shouted Sonic, him and Mario running after Kirby and the ReDead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY NOVA, GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME!" screamed Kirby, running into cliff walls and hitting his head numerous times. Finally, Sonic and Mario were able to kill the ReDead, but not before Kirby had jumped into Lake Hylia and ran into Lost Woods, getting himself pummeled by Skull Kids. When Sonic and Mario finally found Kirby, he was rocking back and forth inside a tree.

"You okay Kirby?" asked Mario, trying unsuccessfully to get the puffball out from the tree.

"I FEEL VIOLATED." yelled Kirby. It was at that moment that Link and Zelda couldn't control their laughter anymore. They burst out laughing at the trio, Zelda running away with the video camera.

"HEY! DID SHE HAVE A VIDEO CAMERA?!"

END FLASHBACK/VIDEO:

Pikachu let out a small snicker. When Zelda had showed them all that video, they had all burst out laughing. Well except for Kirby. He had started ramming his head into a wall.

Pikachu finally started walking up to Pichu, who was the only one left in there. Since Gravity Falls had ended, Pichu had started playing Kid Icarus Uprising. Now, they mostly just mumbled, but the conversation went somewhat like this.

(Pikachu) "Chu?"

(Pichu) "Yeah, what is it? Go left. NO NO NO THE OTHER LEFT ARGH!"

"Turn off your game, please."

"Okay? What's this about?" (Pichu turns off her DS)

"Well, I wanted to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"Okay…" (Pikachu starts muttering that Master Hand better pay her for this)

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyways…"

"Well? Spit it out!"

"When a Skitty and a Wailord love each other very much-"(Pichu looks horrified)

"I am not having this conversation." (Pichu makes a run for it)

"…" (Pikachu sighs, looks around a bit, then starts playing Pichus DS)

And that was pretty much their entire conversation. A few hours later, Master Hand came in to find Pikachu playing Kid Icarus Uprising and screaming at the game.

LATER:

Pikachu played with her ears, waiting for her younger sister to come near. Master Hand had forced her to take drastic measures in order to give the little Smashers the talk.

Sure enough, Pichu and the others began to walk up to her. "Hey Chu? Guys? Can you come with me?" looking confused, the little Smashers followed her into a dark room with only a laptop in it. Pikachu pressed play on the video, walked out from the room, and quietly locked the door. She grimaced when she heard the younger Smashers screams of terror, but it was for the best.

LATER:

"Go left Kirby, left! NO THE OTHER LEFT!"

"Kirby, move or else he's gonna hit you!"

"I'M TRYING, DAMMIT! AH! LOOK WHAT YOU GUYS MADE ME DO! I PULLED OUT THE FRIGGIN FISING ROD!"

"WELL JUST CHANGE TO THE SWORD!"

"I'M TRYING-Huh? What's up with Gannie?"

"Try casting the rod."

"Doing it now."

"KIRBY QUICK HE'S DISTRACTED HIT HIM!"

"DOING SO! OH MY NOVA, THE FISING ROD WORKS!"

Pikachu stayed quiet while she watched Kirby, Sonic and Link collapse in hysterics when they realized that the Fishing Rod of all things was effective in the final Ganondorf fight. Finally, the three boys turned and faced Pikachu.

"Hey Pika, how'd it go with the little Smashers? We heard Cari had found them locked in a room and they ran out screaming."

"Yeah, Master Hand told me to look up some video and that it would teach them all about it. What I didn't know was that it was a video of Pokémon mating season."

"TMI Pika, TMI!" yelled Kirby, horrified. With that, Pikachu got up and decided to sleep before the memory of Kirby making his new role model a Fishing Rod faded from her mind. After she had left, Link pulled out his Fishing Rod. Kirby's little eyes widened and Sonic tried to stifle his laughter.

"Here's something for you Kirby."

"ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY FISHING ROD!" Kirby began bowing over and over to the Fishing Rod.

"Should we make him stop?" whispered Link.

"No way, this is hilarious!" whispered back Sonic.

That night, all the little Smashers woke up screaming. Nobody got any sleep that night, with the terrified screams combined with Kirby freaking out if a bug touched his 'Almighty Fishing Rod'.

Sonic, however, was being kept up for another reason. He knew the time was approaching to tell the Smashers about his secret, but he knew they wouldn't believe him. He remembered Subspace Emissary, and how he had been captured by Tabuu. He winced, remembering how useless he had felt when he realized his friends were all going to fight Tabuu and he couldn't do a thing. The rest was a little fuzzy, since it had been so long ago. He remembered Crazy Hand, who didn't know that he and Master Hand were going to be betrayed by Tabuu, entering his cell, where he was chained up against the wall. He remembered excoriating pain, then darkness. The next thing he remembered, he was outside his cell, the door flung to the other side of the corridor and Crazy Hand passed out behind him. After he had gone to help the other Smashers, arriving just in time and joining them for the final battle. And then it was over. Truth be told, it was Red who truly saved the day. If it weren't for his Pokémon being able to dodge Tabuu's Off-Waves by retreating to their pokeballs, they would have lost. "_Wait, getting off topic. Should I tell them tomorrow? No, besides, they'll figure it out eventually. Might as well just get some sleep for now._" he thought, closing his eyes. He would decide when to tell them tomorrow. Right now, he needed sleep.

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T DO A REQUEST LIKE I PROMISED! But sometimes I get ideas that are too good to pass up. Like this one, for example. Yes, I know it ended on a cliffhanger, but that's because of my current obsession over this game I got. In fact, you might be able to guess what Sonic's secret is if you figure out what this game is. I'll give you one hint. Wait, actually, three hints. It's a game for Wii (I got the Wii version), PS2 or Xbox, it's one of the most critically acclaimed Sonic games there are but is actually pretty good in my opinion, and it involves Sonic becoming something he's not. You figure it out?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and R&R! -Light**


	4. A Day at the Mall

**Sup bros? My name is Burrrrnnning Light and-I'm going to stop before I get sued by Pewdie. Anyways, I just looked up the reveal trailer for Wii Fit Trainer (I have a sucky computer that doesn't let me on YouTube that often) and I cannot stop laughing. So, I'm fueling that into a new chapter! Good for all of you!**

**I'm still a little woozy since I had to have a blood test (I almost fainted, just so you know), but I'm still doing a chapter!**

**Anyways, damn, I didn't know how popular I was getting after posting ONE chapter resulted in a massive view craze. But enough about that, you people want insanity! AND IMMA GIVE YOU INSANITY! ENJOY, FOLKS! CUE SUPER PAPER MARIO CHAPTER INTRO! *Dun, dun dun, dun dun dunnnnnnn!***

Chapter 4: A Day at the Mall

"C'mon guys!" yelled Toon, running ahead of the little Smashers and the people who were SUPPOSED to be watching them. Mario, Link, Sonic and Kirby all had gone into some video game store to grab GTA V and had basically abandoned them, so Toon decided to play a little prank on them. Toon, Pichu, Ness and the Ice Climbers all knew that Peach and told the older Smashers to keep an eye on them, so they decided to purposely get themselves lost in the mall and watch the older Smashers (aka, the entire Team Hero) panic and freak out. And sure enough, once Team Hero came out of the store…

"I can't BELIEVE they were sold out!" said Kirby, walking out with an angry look on his face. They had told them some story about how during the first hour of GTA V's release, some guy had gotten his copy stolen and kept coming back to get more copies. At least Kirby had managed to snag the new Mario & Luigi or else he would have murdered everyone in that room. Sonic, however, was in a better mood. He had briefly mentioned his secret once he saw Sonic Unleashed in the store and, it turns out, Kirby already knew. But he had assumed that Sonic had never transformed into his Werehog form again after the events of the game. Oh boy, was he WRONG. That was exactly why he never seemed to get mad.

"I know! It's ridiculous! How many people like GTA, anyway-Where are the little Smashers." said Link, looking around the mall.

"…We're screwed." said Kirby, remembering the warning Peach had given them.

FLASHBACK:

"YOU BOYS BETTER NOT LOSE THE LITTLE SMASHERS OR ELSE (CENSORED FOR SANITY) got it?"

END FLASHBACK:

"Nova, she can be pretty damn scary when she wants to be!" though aloud Kirby, shivering. Mario glared at him. "What? I was just saying what everyone else was thinking!"

"Hey, don't pin this on us, puffball!"

"But it's true, isn't it rodent?"

Mario and Link ignored the mini-brawl Kirby and Sonic had gotten into and went to look for the little Smashers. After scouring the food court, they determined that they were utterly screwed. Once they returned to the front of the video game store, they found Kirby and Sonic playing random game consoles. Kirby was playing the Wii (Sonic and the Black Knight, I think) and Sonic was playing the Wii U (The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct). Apparently this didn't bother the staff, because they were just ignoring the two. "DAMN IT! RUN FASTER DARYL!" shouted Sonic.

"Ha ha, look at Sonic's face! Too bad you have to listen to the girl that looks like Amy, huh? Just kidding, I love watching your misery! This'll be perfect for blackmail!" said Kirby, snapping a picture of the screen.

"I'm right here, you know. AH! NO! BACK OFF!" Link and Mario, shrugged and sat down at the Xbox and 3DS respectfully, then got to playing.

TWELVE HOURS LATER:

"Hey Sonic, who's your girlfriend?"

"SHE IS NOT MY-"

"Who cares, this'll just be more stuff for me to work with. YAY, BLACKMAIL!"

"Again, RIGHT HERE, KIRBY."

Team Hero were still playing video games when the girls came to check on them. Zelda and Peach hadn't seen the little Smashers or Team Hero come home yet, so Master Hand had told them to go check up on them. Peach sighed when she saw them sitting in front of screens and playing games. "Boys?" Team Hero froze.

"Crap."

"Where are the little Smashers?"

"….In the toy store?"

"Was that an answer or a question?"

"….Answer?"

"…"

"Uh oh."

"She's gonna blow!"

With those words, Team Hero ran for it. Sure enough…

"YOU IDIOTS! GO FIND THEM RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

MEANWHILE:

The little Smashers giggled from their hiding spot. It was going so well. They, of course, had Kirby to thank for coming up with this. He had done this prank years ago during the Melee tourney. They were surprised to learn that Kirby couldn't remember that he did it. Meta had told them it was because of either too many Warpstar crashes, or he was just a natural idiot.

WITH TEAM HERO:

"Ooh, free samples!"

"KIRBY. SHUT UP AND FOLLOW."

They had made a mistake, leading Kirby into the food court. He was currently gorging himself with food he got from who knows where, and in simple terms, Link was not amused. "Kirby, where the Hell did you get that food?" asked Sonic, clearly not getting very angry at the puffball despite their mini-brawl earlier.

"I dunno."

"You know, this only proves my point. There's a reason Hyrulians are so focused and never distract-CUCCO!" Link began to chase after the demon bird, leaving his friends behind.

"…What was that about not being distracted?"

"I dunno."

The remainder of Team Hero trudged along in silence.

"You know Peach is going to kill us, right?"

"Yes Kirby, we know that."

The only noise where the sounds of shoppers bragging about their purchases.

"Y'know Mario, I've always wondered something. Why do you talk in games, but not in real life?"

Mario shrugged.

Kirby pulled out his DS.

Sonic kept looking around.

Link was being pecked to death by a demon bird.

What else is new?

HOURS LATER, IN SMASH MANSION:

The little Smashers had returned an hour ago, before Team Hero had returned. Sure enough, after a little while…

"Sonic's got a girlfriend, Sonic's got a girlfriend!"

"I DO NOT!"

"PAIN…"

"Then explain why the ending in this game was so much like the Super Mario Galaxy ending!"

"THAT DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"

"STUPID CUCCO…"

"Admit it, you like the cat lady!"

"NEVER!"

"AND I'M BEING IGNORED, AS USUAL…"

Not many people got sleep last night due to Link's constant moaning in pain, Kirby and Sonic's bickering and the little Smashers uncontrollable laughter.

**Ha ha, I sympathize with you Link! Stupid Cuccos. Well, anyways, R&R, readers!**


	5. Gamer Boys

**Yeah, I was right. After I posted chapter three, there was a HUGE Fav/Follow/View increase. Holy crap.**

**So anyways, my Dad's back so this means I'll have a little less time on the computer now. But still, I need to come up with ideas for chapters anyways, so don't blame me.**

**Alright, enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Gamer Boys (ALTERNATE TITLE: Bowser Has Terrible Luck)

It was dusk. Of course, at this time, all the Smashers should be asleep. But you see, only the girls and the little Smashers had received a hectic day today, so of course they were the only ones sleeping. Well, and a couple of boys, but that was it. The only people still awake were (Naturally) Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Link, Ganon, Kirby, Meta, Dedede, Sonic, Pit and Dark Pit. And of course, they were watching a movie. A comedy. Less to say, Samus was not amused. "HEY! SHUT UP!" she yelled, firing her gun downwards into the lounge, where the boys were residing. She smiled to herself when she heard their panicked screams and drifted off to sleep.

"…Let's try to keep the laughter to minimum if we want to live." said Pit, sitting back down.

"Aw come on, the movie just started!" argued Link, but was ultimately silenced by Mario.

"Oh man, look it, Bowser's holding a tiny coffee cup!" Kirby pointed out. The boys had to stifle their laughter.

"Bowser, did you even let them put you in this movie?"

"Yeah, they sent me 47 coins if I let them, so why not?"

"47-I got 15, 0000 rings when I let them use me in this movie."

"DON'T RUB IT IN."

"…" Mario quickly wrote something down.

"_They gave me 5,000 coins when I let them use my name and use a Super Mushroom._"

Bowser burst into tears.

The boys just kept trying to stifle their laughter for the rest of the movie.

"Wow, _Wreck-It Ralph_ is actually a good movie, even though it has Sonic and Bowser in it. Who knew?"

"HEY!"

"Kidding, kidding."

"Can we let our laughter out now?"

"…Well, I think Samus is asleep, so sure."

All the boys started laughing, which unfortunately woke up Samus. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?!" yelled Samus, firing a few more shots downwards. Good news is, only Bowser was hit!

"You know, I would KILL to find out why she is so damn coldhearted!" said Sonic, looking up at the roof. Kirby displayed an evil smile.

"That can be arranged. For all those who wish to find out about Samus' past, follow me."

LATER:

Mario, Link, Sonic, Bowser and Pit were all following Kirby down into the basement. "Kirby? You better not try to murder us down here or something."

"Oh don't worry, I won't." all the boys sighed with relief. "…YET." all the boys shivered. "But anyways, here we are." Kirby walked into a HUGE room that apparently nobody ever noticed and started up a game.

"So…How is this exactly going to help us find found why Samus is such a jerkass to all of us?"

"Simple. We take a look at her backstory."

"Huh?"

THRITY MINUTES LATER:

The boys started sobbing. "THAT WAS SO SAD!"

Even Kirby shed a small tear. "I know. Poor, poor Sammie…"

"Damn, now I feel bad…" muttered Sonic.

"Well hey, we're just lucky that we didn't have such a crappy past like Samus did. I mean, nothing THAT bad happened to us back then, right?" said Pit, trying to cheer everyone up. Link and Sonic stiffened.

"No, we're just lucky the girls don't spend too much time online and didn't discover that Fanfiction site thingy!" Kirby said, laughing. The boys looked at him, confused.

"The what?"

"I'll show you tomorrow. You two okay?" Kirby turned and looked at Link and Sonic, who hadn't moved a muscle.

"Uh yeah, sure."

"Perfectly fine…"

"…Okay? Well, I have an idea! How's about, since we're down here anyways, let's see everyone's journeys before they came here!"

"NO!" everyone turned to face Sonic and Link, how were the only ones who disagreed.

"Er, I mean…Let's just watch mine last, okay?" said Sonic, who was planning to bail once they got to his backstory.

"Okay, we'll do yours last, Sonic. What, you got some secrets you don't want us to know about?"

"Uh, no. Definitely not."

HOURS LATER, NOTHING THAT INTERESTING HAPPENING:

"Okay, time for your backstory Elfonzo!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME-"

"Shh! Movie time!"

Kirby put in the disk that contained the events of Twilight Princess, not noticing that Link covered his eyes with his cap. Everyone leaned in…

…Only to see the Disney logo appear on screen.

"Dammit! Somebody (I'm betting Pichu) recorded over this!"

"Phew…"

"AND IT'S A FRIGGIN DISNEY MOVIE!"

"Ah crap…"

Kirby starting crying tears of pure rage.

"Well we might as well watch it. We've got nothing better to do anyways." said Pit, easing back. Link, Mario and Sonic all nodded in agreement, while Kirby threw a random microwave at Bowsers head. Even though Bowser got beaned in the head, he stood up.

"Well, once we start breaking out the chick flicks, it's my cue to leave. See you all in the morning." Everyone waved bye to Bowser as he left the room. After Kirby calmed down, they all started up the movie with low expectations.

LATER:

By the end of the movie, they were all sobbing and passing the tissues around. Of course, this was to be expected when they watched such a sad movie.

Oh, and for your information, it was Beauty and the Beast.

THE NEXT MORNING:

"You know, I found something very peculiar last night." said Zelda, talking to Peach.

"What?" asked Peach.

"I went downstairs to find the boys tearing up and sobbing while watching Toy Story 3."

"Strange. Maybe they're finally seeing what we like about them so much."

"True."

"Wait, what day is tomorrow?"

"The nineteenth, why-Oh Nayru."

"We forgot."

"Not to mention the day after that…"

"Dammit."

MEANWHILE:

"Okay, I'm officially dying of laughter now."

"I can't believe he actually did that."

"The day before you know, THAT DAY too. This'll just be more material for us."

"You know, speaking of that day, does anyone else have a feeling of dread?"

"No, not really."

"Who wouldn't? After all, it's the day when we compete to see who becomes Sir High Lord King of Pranks and somebody can (Maybe) FINALLY stop your winning streak, Sonic."

"We'll see."

**I'm afraid I'll have to end it here. Tune in next time to see who becomes Sir High Lord King of Pranks (Whatever that means)! Oh, and for anyone interested in knowing what exactly the boys were talking about, they caught Kirby listening to the Team Charm PMD track on repeat and filmed it. R&R!**


End file.
